unexpected surprises
by the answer is 42
Summary: Hermione Granger, comes home late on the day of her moms birthday. To see... I’ll let you find out. Then she goes to harry’s house because incidentally he lives not but an hour and 57mins away. How she knows this I don’t know. Anyway while she’s living wi
1. Chapter 1

1Hi its me! Well this is an idea I've had for about a month now. The parings in the beginning are H/H and in the end (after much confusion) R/H, and H/G. (Some how I will make it that way)

(Evil: hi again you better review her story its really good w/ the thing and the thing but I wont ruin the story. Haha ok I'll let u get on w/ the story. Bfn((bye for now)))

Summery: Hermione Granger, comes home late on the day of her moms birthday. To see... I'll let you find out. Then she goes to harry's house because (incidentally) he lives not but an hour and 57mins away. How she knows this I don't know. Anyway while she's living with harry ,not only does she have to act like a muggle, but she starts to...well lets just say get confused or the wrong picture, or who knows what she thought, but the only quested is, is it really the wrong idea? If you read you'll know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And actually (I hope I don't sound stupid) I've never really understood what the disclaimer is about, cuss, you see some people think that if you own the book (or at least that's what it sounds like.) Oh, never mind... I have all of the books, does that mean that I own it? (that doesn't really matter) oh well on with the fanfic before I say anything else. Hehe :)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Unexpected Surprises Chapter 1: Unbelievable**

Hermione stared out the windshield of her lime-green bug, convertible. (It was a birthday present last year, when she came home from school, sweet 16 'ya know?) She tapped the steering wheel impatiently. The god-forsaken light, curs it, had been stuck on red for ten minuets. It was soo annoying! And by the reflection of the raindrops on the windshield, she could almost say that it was green, but no she could tell that it was red. She might be able to pull of running the light, but she wouldn't do that. Hermione had just gotten her mom a birthday present, it was a beautiful sapphire heart shaped pendant on a long white gold chain, with matching earrings on a quarter of a centimeter white gold chains. Hermione had also taken the liberty of getting Harry's birthday present too. It had taken her forever to find it. While she had been thinking about what it was, she hadn't noticed that the light, which now in counting had been on red for 15mins, had changed to green. She finally stopped her thoughts when she noticed the impatient honking behind her.

"Alright already! Oh my god, people are so impatient around here!"she said, then looking at the time, it was almost 9:00, she yelled "Oh no, I AM SO GONNA BE LATE!" her moms birthday celebration was, unless they had changed the time, in ten minutus. The time it would take to get from here to there was approximately 30 minutes. She was undoubtably going to be late.

Hermione sped up exceeding the speed limit by just a little (yeah right, like 30 mph over the actual speed limit is "just a little".) "Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Im gonna be late!"(and here is the 20 minute time laps in which nothing special what so ever happens. Well, Hermione almost gets pulled over by the police but that's about it)

Only when she saw the stop sign leading on to her neighborhood did she slow down. Hermione did this, not only because she had almost gotten pulled over once, but because she loved it here. The trees hung low over the street. And a beautiful stream could be herd, sometimes seen, running through the neighborhood .Damn the weather though. It was raining so hard that Hermione could barely see or hear it now. She took a left to take her down to her street. Hermione was getting closer to her house, and she was so worried that she'd get a lecture on being so late, that she didn't notice the blurry green in the sky. (Oh what does this mean? If your smart you should know.)

As Hermione got closer to her house, there was no way in hell that you couldn't notice green in the sky by now. Unless...unless...YOU ARE FRICKEN BLIND OR SOME SORTA DUMB!(no offence to people like me, I wouldn't a noticed it. Hehe I can't see a thing with out my glasses, my hand, right in front of my face, for instance) Well sense she was nether stupid nor blind (if she was then, how would she drive a car? By smell?) she had noticed it long ago. But being optimistic she thought it was a weird cloud. Oh how wrong was she. Hermione was about to find out just how vary, vary wrong she was.

Just as Hermione was about to reach her house she looked up. Why she didn't know, but when she did was glad (well not really, kinda sorta freaked, scared. Sad, more over. Yeah, sad's the right word) She was glad because it told her not to go into the house. And even though it was blurred by the rain, Hermione could make it out, hovering right above her house was, bright and menacing, the dark mark..

Hermione stared at it. She was shocked beyond all reason. Why would You-know-who want to kill her parents? She hadn't known how hard it was to follow the dictions "Do not enter a house or building with the dark mark over it" until now that is. It was vary hard. Because, if you have lost a loved one, be it friend or family, you feel compelled to go to them, to say just one last time, even if they cant hear you, how you feel.

So before she could break the rules, she turned her car around and sped off towards Harry's house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry plopped on to his bed. He had just gotten a letter from Hogworts saying that the school will not open this year, and that it would probably re-open next year after some extensive protective magic. And that, if he chooses, Harry could come back next year to finish his education.

"Oh man, Hedwig," he said "now's my chance I can finally do what I've always wanted to do, and I can go back to school when this is all finished with too." '_If I...live to do so, that is' _he thought sadly. Right now Harry really wished he had a car. Then he could go to London, get a job in the magical world, earn enough money for two magical tents and go. He really wanted to go, he not only wanted to get started on his journey to kill Voldemort, but to be rid of this hell hole also.

Harry got up to go get a drink of water. He left his room and went down the stares. He was almost at the bottom step, when he heard a knock on the door. Followed almost eminently by Uncle Vernon saying "Who the bloody hell is that? And in this weather too!" then a creek as the wood of his bed sagged under his weight. Although he still isn't as heavy as Dudley, Uncle Vernon was still pretty fat. He came out of his room as another knock sounded at the door. He saw Harry and yelled "Boy, answer the door!" by this time, Dudley had already come out of his room to see what was going on.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going" Harry said exasperatedly. As he turned the nob of the door. When he opened it he look into the tiered, wet face of, "Hermione?" Hermione Granger was

standing on the threshold of the house "what are you doi-ah!" Hermione flung her arms around Harry, making him fall to the floor and cried. The only thing Harry could think of was to put his arms around her. "Hermione" he whispered then a loud, annoying voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" Dudley asked

Harry had completely forgotten the Dursley's, who by now were all circled around him. Harry thinking up a quick lie said "this is my **Muggle** friend, Hermione Granger." the Dursleys registered what that meant and finally came to the conclusion that she was none-magical.

"Muggle means none-magical right?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Yeah so just let me take her up stares and- " Harry was cut off

"How did you meet her then, if she's **normal**?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Ah..aaaa...um...aaaa, oh yeah," he said with a stroke of brilliance "she's the stepsister of my Best Friend, Ron. Her mom, a muggle, married his dad, a wizard" he said(the Dursley's flinched at the word "wizard")_'yet another brilliant idea'_ he thought '_I just hope that she isn't to offended'_ "So," he continued his previous sentience " If you would, I need to take her up stares" he got up, pulled Hermione with him, and went upstares. She had stayed quiet the whole time. When he had said his first lie she had fallen silent. When they finally got to his room, Hermione started laughing. Harry looked at her perplexed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked just a tad bit scared.

"Because of the lie, it was so farfetched" she laughed "Why did you have to tell a lie anyway?"

"Because if I hadn't they'd have thrown you out. And you were so...so...distressed , I couldn't let that happen, I would never let that happen even if you were perfectly fine," he said.

Hermione looked at him, and smiled, there were dried tears on her face, they shimmered in the light "thank you, Harry." she said. Harry blushed slightly and hid his face so that she couldn't see.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're here at..." he looked at the clock " 11:57p.m at night?"

Hermione sighed "My parents died, well they were murdered actually," she said sounding on the

verge of tears. "I was coming home after getting you and my mom a birthday present seeing as how today's the day before your birthday and all, and it was her birthday today. Well when I got home, I looked up and saw the dark mark hovering above the house." Harry stared at her, shocked.

"But your parents are-"

"Muggles? I know," she said. To Harry it sounded like she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." he said coming closer to her. She feel on the bed shaking. From shock, crying, or both Harry couldn't tell. He sat next to her and she hugged him and put her head on his shoulder, and cried out her anger, sadness, and who what ever else. He put his arm around her shoulders.

After a long time, she fell asleep on his shoulder. _'I guess that this means that she's going to staying awhile_,_'_ Harry thought.

He laid her down on the on the bed, being careful not to wake her. Harry went over to the closet to go get a winter blanket, you see because she was all wet from the rain outside that if she didn't have something to keep her warm then she would get sick. He put the blanket on top of her, and went to his desk to write a letter to Ron, telling him every thing about this crazy night and that he wished he had a car.

He tied it to Hedwig's foot and she flu off into the night. Then he got a blanket a pillow and another couple of blankets and pillows, made a bed on the floor and went to sleep almost instantly. His dreams were full of inquiring cousins, aunts, and uncles, weeping Hermione's, and for reasons unknown to him, Ron laughing at him for getting out of the drivers seat of a lime-green bug convertible.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Okay now if you need any explanation to some of the things in this story (if your like my brother) here it is:

The car: already told you

The directions to not enter a house or building with the dark mark over it: the little purple pamphlet that every which and or wizard got over the summer in the 6th book.

The death of her parents: I wont tell you yet, that's to come later.

If you don't already know what "mph" is then: that's really, really sad.

Some of my spelling misstates: I really, and I mean really suck at spelling. And,

if you don't already know what a bug convertible is then I'm not gonna tell 'ya.

Any way, like I said before, R&R people! And now that it's summer vacation for me, I can write more that I could before, so if you read some of my other things then just know that they will be updated soon. And I just noticed that I go off topic...a lot. Oh well. Until next time,

TTFN! Oh yeah, and if some one could please exsplain the meaning of the disclaimer, I'd be really happy, I already know what its for, (I hope I don't sound stupid.)

And I'm pretty sure that this is the longest fanfic I've wrote so far, yup, took me all night. (Mostly because people wouldn't stop AIMing me)(evil: hey I just got back from my dads and we were fighting for the internet all weekend. So I needed to talk to someone.) but also because I wanted it to be longer, so yeah. And just so you know after much thought I have decided to change the end paring to: Harry and Hermione, kk? Oh yeah and to people who have read my story "It Feels Right" I'm not gonna write a sequel. Why? I wont tell you. So for real this time, Until next time, TTFN! Remember, R&R or I will seek you out. Just kidding, or am I? Huh...?


	2. Little Accidents

1Okay so this is the second chapter and I've decided that the paring are defiantly gong to be Harry/ Hermione. Okay and you know what? This is the second time I'm writing this chapter because my computer got turned off by the cat, before I could save it. So there for I really don't remeber some of the parts. Oh well deal with it

Disclaimer: I still don't really know if I own it or not, oh well.

You know what? I really like this story, just thought I should say that. And I've always liked the paring Harry/Hermione, but I don't really know, oh well. I think it's a bit too late for it in the books, don't 'cha think?

ANY WAY, on with the story

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Unexpected Surprises, Chapter 2: little accidents**

Harry woke to the sound of birds. He was a little bit confused as to why he was sleeping on the floor. Then he remembered, Hermione showing up crying and sopping wet, telling him that her parents had been murdered, crying on his shoulder, then falling asleep there. Then he let her take the bed while he took the floor. Hadn't he also written a letter to Ron telling him about this? "Yeah, I think I did, right before I went to sleep," he thought aloud

"Did what?" a sleepy voice said from behind him. He turned around in his make-shift bed. It was Hermione, she had obviously just woken up. She smiled sleepily at Harry. He blushed, not only from the smile, but...just from looking at her. Sprawled in the bed with the blanket on top of her, her hair spread out all around her, and...,Harry shook his head, to rid himself of these thoughts

"Nothing," he said, then thinking about last night, he asked "So, you okay now?"

Hermione smiled sadly, "yeah, I'm fine now," she said.

"Okay."he said. Then completing the thought from last night he said, (did he want to say this? Or not. Only I know.) "You know, you can stay here for as long as you want, because I know that you... never mind, but you can still stay here, in fact I think that if we can make my aunt and uncle believe that you're a muggle, they might just like you. The only reason I can think of that they wouldn't like you is because you're my friend." he said, "and their theDursley's" he mutteredWhen Harry sad this, Hermione started laughing.

"They sure like you lots! and you like them just as much dont you!" she yelled. Harry grinned. Hermione started exploring the room with her eyes. (Looking around the room) And saw, hanging on a door, a calender. She then saw the date, and gasped, "Oh, Harry that's right! Happy birthday!" she yelled. Then Harry realized that today was in fact, his birthday.

Hermione got up, and walked over to the door, Harry then did the same to follow her. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

" well if you come with me you'll see," she replied.

"Okay," Harry said.

Just when they walked out of Harry's room someone yedlled up at them, "Oi, you up yet, boy? Come and get this bloody car out of my way!"

Hermione blanched, "Sorry Mr. um..." Hermione trailed off.

"Dursley," Harry whispered into her ear. It tickeled, she blushed. Just a little though.

"Thanks," she said to Harry, "Sorry Mr. Dursley!" she completed. Then spun around to face Harry, but she did it so fast that she tripped, and fell forword into Harrys' outstretched arms (they were like that, because he was trying to catch her.) Hermione's elbows up to her wrists were on his chest, and her hands were almost at his shoulders. Her head was on his chest, between her arms, and she was leaning forward. Harry's arms were around her arms, and his hands were almost completely around her upper back. She looked up at the same time he looked down. Their eyes met. His green looking into her brown, and vise versa. They stayed like that for a long time, until that is, someone broke their train of thought.

"Where are you, boy? I told you to get down here 5 minutes ago!" Uncle Vernon yelled from outside. Harry helped her upright. They were both blushing like mad.

"W-well c-come on, l-lets go." Hermione stuttered. _'What was that? My heart was beating so fast. Can it be that I'm... no, its not. I'll just stop thinking about it'_ she thought.

Harry was so vary confused by what had just happened. _'No, it was just an accident. Nothing more nothing less, or maybe...no it was just an accident. Just stop thinking about it. It will go away soon.' _Harry thought. But did they stop thinking about it? HELL NO! They kept on thinking about it no matter how much they tried not to. And by the time they made their way down stares, it had taken longer than usual, Uncle Vernon was steaming. He was about to get into Hermione's car to hot-wire it. (How does he know how to do that?)

"Um yeah. What are you doing to my car?" Hermione asked. Uncle Vernon looked up.

"Nothing, just looking at the paint job," He replied.

'_Um-hum, yeah right, you were trying to break into my car!'_ Hermione thought, but instead of saying that, she said, "Okay then," and raised the car key to unlock it. It made a beep noise. Hermione walked over to her car and opened the door. Then turning around expecting to see Harry there, but instead...he wasn't. " Harry? Where-" she looked behind her, and there was Harry, staring fixedly at the car. Remembering the dream he had had the night before. _'This is friggen weird' _he was brought out of his thoughts. "Um, Harry...what...are you um...staring at?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "Oh, Nothing," he said " So are we gonna move the car, or what?"

"Yeah, lets do that." Hermione said. They walked back over to the car, and Harry got in the drivers seat, Hermione in the passenger seat. He put the keys in the ignition and pulled away from the driveway, onto the curb. Uncle Vernon got in his car, backed up, and drove away. "Oh yeah, here Harry," they were still in the car, Hermione pulled a small cage out from the back of the car. "I was thinking, now that I've seen how small your room is, that you could keep it at Ron's house. For the time being." Hermione said. He looked in the cage, in the center of it was a large egg. It was beautiful, gold, with specks of brown, and lavender, and a fiery red, with orange, yellow, green, and brown flecked on the red. It was beautiful, "A Phoenix egg," Harry said astonished.

"Yup, you know that you have to have a special permit for phoenixes. And they coast an arm and a leg to boot." Hermione said proudly. "You see you can tell what the gender of it is by the colors on it. If the egg is flecked with lavender on the gold and green on the red then your phoenix is a girl, and if the green is on the gold and lavender is on the red then it's a boy. Where are they on yours?"

Harry looked, "the lavender is on the gold, green on the red."

"Then you have a vary special one, girls are really rare," she said then added because of the knowing look on Harry's face, "they told me that."

"Okay sure they did."

"Oh shut up, Harry." Hermione said hitting him.

"Hey," Harry laughed, grabbing her hand with his. Their heart beats sped up, Harry let go of her hand. They were blushing again.

"Come on lets go get this inside. So it doesn't die." Hermione suggested

"Okay. Oh yeah, one questen, will it take a long time for it to grow up or will its ageing speed up like when it dies and comes back to life?" Harry asked.

"I...I don't know" she said bewildered, "I had never thought of that." Harry chuckled.

"Oh has the all know Hermione failed me?" Harry joked

"Ha ha, vary funny. I can hardly breath for laughing." Hermione said sounding hurt. She got out of the car, so fast that Harry couldn't even tell her that it was a joke. Harry got out of the car and walked slowly to the house, feeling really sorry, and for some strange reason, even a little sad.

He went up stares as soon as he got in the house. He was meaning to say sorry when he saw her, but when he got to his room she wasn't there. "Huh, where is she? She came inside before me." Harry said worried. He looked around his room for something to put hs egg on. He settled for the desk, next to Headwig's cage. "Where could she be? I've only showed her one room in the house, so where could she have gone?" he herd a slight giggle from behind him. He turned around and then was relieved beyond all reason. Because staning in the door way was, none other than, "Hermione," Harry said relieved, "where were you? I was worried!"

Hermione looked at him, still with that happy little grin plastered across her face, and said, "Why? There's no need to be worried. I can take perfect care of myself. And besides we're in your house. What danger could befall me here?"

"The Dursley's" Harry said grudgingly. "Are you drunk?" he said out of the blue.

"What? Harry of course not. I'm a miner. I can't drink yet." Hermione explained than she asked, "why would you think that?"

"Um I'd rather not say. But um you hungry or any thing?"he said this because he was starving.

"Yeah I'm kind hungry, what do you have." Hermione

"Really, I don't know. Are you sure that we can't go eat out?"

"At breakfast? No we eat in for breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because, I like to eat breakfast at...the house."

"After you have every meal with the Dursley's," harry said pulling her away form him to look at her face, "you'll be wishing for this opportunity again, and me being the person that I am will NOT give it."

"Sure you wont. Fine if you're gonna be like that, we can go out. Do you have money?"

Harry wiped out his wand. and did the summoning charm. And in a cupule of seconds a credit card came flying out of Dudley's room. "Now we do." Harry said.

"But Harry we can't" Hermione protested.

"Oh yes we can come on. Oh and so that my dream doesn't come true, can I just for to day change the color of your car please?"

"What? What dream? Why do you want to change the color? What's wrong with it? And aren't we i-" Harry put his hand on her mouth.

"Hermione, please? Just for today?"

"But Harry. We're in a muggle inhabitance. You can't do magic outside. And also what if the egg hatches? Then what are we gonna do? The first person it sees when it hatches is its master. What if it hatches and then your cousin or your aunt comes in, then what huh?" Harry really had no idea why she was so worked up, but- hey, wait if she so worried then why did she agree? Why did she agree to come to breakfast?

While Hermione was rambling, Harry asked, "hey Hermione if you're so worried, then why did you decide to come to breakfast?"

Hermione stopped talking, and blushed. Harry looked at her, hiding his surprise, "I-I , um I-I, um I-I " she stutered, "I um,"

"-sigh- its okay you don't have to answer me, its just that...never mind." Harry said lets just go back to my room." he suggested.

"M'kay," Hermione said.

****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

The egg had not hatched yet, and Harry had missed breakfast, lunch and dinner because of it.

"What the hell does it take to get it to hatch?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. So, stop complaining. Your acting like Ron." Hermione answered

"Oh, and is that good or bad? You see because wasn't it Ron, that last year you got so upset over him dating-" Hermione threw a pen at Harry, it just missed him. When he looked at her after he swore vary loudly, she was looking at the cage.

"Don't bring that up. The reason I did that I did that is...is-"

"You like him. I know."

"No, that's not it. I was afraid. Afraid that I'd lose one of the best friends that I ever had. Even if you were there, if Ron wasn't then...we wouldn't be the trio any more. The trio that's known all around the school. The trio that's known almost around the whole wizarding world. The trio that, has been through every thing, even the criticisms of the Profit...together. Hell, we've even been through what most wizards, even wizards with more experience, haven't together, that's why if Ron wasn't there then...we'd lose something...something really important. Even if you're the one that brought us together." while Hermione had said this Harry realized some thing. Even if he was the glue, if the to puzzle pieces fell apart from it then what would he be?(speaking metaphorically) He also realized that, if Ron knew about this then, his heart would...break. And Harry couldn't let that happen. When he looked back up at Hermione, she was crying again. Harry got up and went over to her. He put his arms around her. She was facing him. She looked perfect. The light shining on her tears made her face shimmer. He wiped them away. Even though he new that it would break Ron's heart, even though he new he shouldn't, he kissed her on the lips. She was a little surprised by his actions,(he was too, by the way)but she gave in. She put her arms around his neck, and he put one of his arms around her waist, and the other was running though her hair. They closed their eyes.

They hadn't noticed, but while this had happened a crack had developed in the egg.

****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

42:thats the sapiest trhing I've ever written. So so vary sappy. DRIPPING IN SAP!

EVIL: And how r u gonna fix that? put some thing about you and theAPPLE pies?

42: NO WAY IN HELL! THEY DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT INCEDENT! IT HURT LIKE HELL! STUIPDAPPLE PIE!

EVIL: BUT THAT WOULD MAKE YOUR STORY MORE FUN! NO IT IS STUPID HOTAPPLE PIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

42: shut up.

EVIL: NEVA! I WILL NEVER SHUT-AHHHHHHHHH

42:AND THAT EVIL MONSTER SHOULD HOLD HER FOR NOW. OW THATS GONNA LEAVE A MARK.

EVIL: (YELLING FROM FAR AWAY) GET THIS DAMN CLOWN OFF OF ME ITS THE WORST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME! AHHHHHHHHHH! IT HAS A FLAME THROWER! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWY MOMMY HELP ME(HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT COLD AND HAS THIRD DEGREE BURNS)

42: O.o? oh well now on with the thing below this sentence!

And that's the end of that chapter. Bet you weren't expecting that were you? Well frankly I have, no idea. Well now that their starving and deprived of food, I think that we can let the secret slip. You see I will give you the answer to why the egg was cracking then and not at any other time. It was for a vary special reason. You see...I cant tell you. You really think I'd tell you? NO! of course I wouldn't. Why would I tell you? But I will give you a hint. It has something to do with the kiss. Which I really think I suck at writing kisses. Oh yeah if you need an explanation, im not gonna give it. TTFNAGN. (Ta-ta for now, and good night.)

evil!not 42!haha! u cant stop me: now off to the emergency room! oww stop hitting me 42!evil twin! which is my twin sister. not really but we're all deloution sometimes right? RIGHT?

EVIL: JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR! OWW, THAT HURTS! ARE YOU DRIVING?

42: IM NOT OLD ENOUGH YET!or am i?

EVIL:SO HOW AM I GETTING TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL? OWW OW OW! DAMN CLOWNS MUST DIE!

42: WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW! BYE BYE PEOPLE.

EVIL AND 42: REMENBER YOU DONT KILL THE CLOWNS THE CLOWNS KILL YOU!

EVIL: DAMN CLOWNS! BYE


End file.
